At Death's Door
by Batman91939
Summary: What if Robin really did drink the poison in the episode 'Angel of Death? My take on what would have happened.


**This is a 'What If' story. It's what if Robin had drank the poison in the episode 'Angel of Death'. So yeah, hope ya like my version!**

**Discliamer: I own nothing from Robin Hood or BBC.**

* * *

"Will!" Robin yelled as the lean boy came from around the corner.

Much and John's along with Allan's heads whipped around to face the reluctantly halted carpenter. Will stared at the four outlaws, his anger and grief masked by a blank and cold façade, but the weariness of the others was very evident.

"I know what you've done." Robin broke the tense silence, getting straight to the point.

"Done the right thing, that's what I've done." Will remarked, cold and with conviction. He wasn't going to swayed easily, but neither was Robin. He knew Will was only thinking about avenging his father because he felt guilty and had a rise in hatred for the sheriff, but before Robin can try to reason with Will, he pulls out a small clear flask that contained the lethal liquid.

"Justice in a bottle." He declared as he held it up.

"Djaq has the remedy." Robin counters, not likely the cold indifference Will's voice holds.

"I know, she told me." Will said, in the same in differenced tone.

Before Robin could voice his concerns, Much did so for him. "Where is she, Will? What have you done with her?" His voice shakes slightly. He doesn't like this side of Will and he isn't comfortable with the thought that they will have to kill him if they can't get him to cooperate with them again.

"I stood up to the sheriff. It's something we all should of done a long time ago." Will stated as if it made perfect sense and the fate of Nottingham wasn't in dire danger.

"Even if all of Nottingham dies?" Robin asked darkly. He isn't playing anymore. If Will didn't give up Djaq's location and didn't see reason, then they would have to go to drastic measures.

Will's expression doesn't falter as he says, "That's not my fault."

So Will wasn't going to listen, but Robin couldn't and wouldn't kill one of his own. Thinking quickly he came up with a plan, well, half a plan, but it wasn't going to be fun on his part.

Robin lunged forward at the un-expecting carpenter, one hand grabbing the flask, the other grasping Will's throat just hard enough to keep him from struggling much and he stepped forward until he pinned the other up against a side pillar.

Robin then puts the open flask to his lips and to the whole groups horror, he drank.

"No, master! No!" Robin heard Much yell, shock coated his voice.

He only took a small drink, it was tasteless and had the consistence of water. A true perfect poison, not a single person would know they were poisoned. Even though he took a small sip, he held it to his lips a bit longer while his tongue held back the liquid just to add effect before he threw it down and turned back towards a horror-stricken Will.

Barley contained anger and urgency laces Robin's voice as he spoke. "You wanna watch people die, than you can start with me!"

Will looked at his leader and friend with shocked and panicked eyes. He couldn't believe what Robin had just done. He couldn't let Robin die, but the sheriff had caused Will to lose both his parents. He'd watched his mother slowly starve herself to feed him and luke, then his dad was murdered just because he spoke out and Will had caused him to.

"I can't let the sheriff live!" Will near shrieked in a rush of emotion as his eyes gathered unshed tears

"Yes you can!" Robin yelled back while giving him a hard shove into the pillar.

"He did it for me," Will's voice shook with barley controlled emotions, "He stood up to the sheriff to prove himself to me!"

"Than prove yourself to him!" Robin shouted, "Show him we are stronger men than the sheriff!"

Robin had been so focused on getting Will to comply that he nearly forgot about the poison he just drank, so when the sudden sharp pain struck his stomach it knocked his breath away making him gasp/groan. His hands slipped form Will's tunic as they fold over his abdomen and he feels himself being pulled backwards, probably by Much he mused, as his knees give out making him sink to the floor.

"Will! Will, come on!" Much yelled as he glanced from his stricken master to the frozen carpenter.

Robin's breathing quickened as he fought to keep himself together, the sheriff still needed the antidote and Nottingham wasn't safe yet.

Horrified, Will dropped to his knees in front of the gang's leader and yelled," Robin, why did you have to do this?!"

"To… prove… my point… That Will Scarlett… still… believes in the… right thing." Robin panted out, before an another stab of pain shot though his abdomen, making him groan and curl around himself a little in hopes of easing the pain.

"Will, please." Much neared pleaded as he felt his master start to shake from either the pain or the fever that was rising.

"Will, do this." John said sternly, "Will."

John's words barley reached Will's ears. All he could focus on were his two options. One, don't disclose Djaq's location and let the sheriff and Robin die. Two, wait until the sheriff dies, then tell everyone where Djaq was and save Robin.

Option one wouldn't work. He couldn't let the man who saved him and his brother before die and he certainly couldn't let the rest of his friends or England suffer. No option one was out. But was option two any better? Would there be enough time to save Robin before the poison went to far? And they saved the Pitts street town folk from the poison and many other before hand. He dad would be ashamed of him that he considered killing someone, let alone if killing that man would result in the death of a close friend, a town full of people and the loss of good morals/principles.

Will ducked his head in shame, the looking up at two of his close friends he said, "I'll take you to her." Then he sprang to his feet and took off down the corridor back to were he'd left Djaq.

Allan quickly followed Will but John and Much hesitated. Much along with John helped Robin to his feet and they steadied him as he swayed slightly at becoming vertical so quickly.

"Go!…" Robin grimaced as he ordered them, "Go to the… sheriff's quarters… I'll meet you… there." Robin sees their unwillingness to leave, but with a final glance they leave their leader and friend, both hoping that he'll get there and they won't be too late.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but this seemed like a perfect palce for a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. I'm evil that way. :) But fear not there will be more chapters and sorry for any mistakes made!**


End file.
